


(Not) Alone

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Introspective RK900, M/M, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, low empathy RK900, mentions of sex but no fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: While Nines partners sleep, he’s left to reflect on the specifics of their relationship





	(Not) Alone

Nines let the air whoosh out from his synthetic lungs with a soft sigh, billowing over his two lovers. It was times like this that he regretted being an advanced model, needing neither more than an hour of charging nor sleep, unlike his predecessor and human. All it left him was solitude. 

The human, his Gavin, sprawled between them like the felines he adored so much, back arched against him as his arms rested over Connor, as if hugging the android closer even in sleep. 

The word adorable came to mind, from the thousands of words and sounds and impressions that flitted through his processors at any given moment. Nines tested it, first rolling it around his mind, seeing what images sprung up besides it, before voicing it, letting it drip from the air onto the two beings below him. 

“Adorable”. Gavin didn’t stir, but his little crooked nose with the pink scar stretched across it twitched, and back loosened just a little. Connor’s eyes twitched beneath his lids, in the minutely slower process of registering the sound that mirrored Nines’ own. They remained tangled together, a picture of limbs and soft sighs and content. Nines decided the word fit perfectly. 

And yet… did he himself fit? If he looked at it one way, he and Connor were a matched set, two pairs encasing a third in the bed. Two androids, one human. And yet… As if in some game of duck duck goose, some childish yet absolute way to mark out the differences between them, there existed much less in his favor than against it. 

Short short tall. While they weren’t short, exactly, there was no doubting that his two boyfriends fit well together, Gavin in the crook of Connor’s neck, while he simply towered above them. Awkward, imposing, unwanted. 

Trans trans cis. Both of his lovers were transgender men. While they existed apart from each other in matters of transition, as Connor had opted for both the top and bottom surgery presented to him, leaving little scarring on him except for the little divots where henew parts didn’t perfectly align with his model, while Gavin had only taken hormones, leaving his body beautifully unique. And yet, even with their differences, Nines knew they were still more alike than him. The way they held each other, made love together, how their eyes could meet at a certain sigh and just know what the other was feeling. Not even through interfacing with Connor had Nines been able to access that part of life. 

And finally, most jarringly, was feelings feelings none. He didn’t not have feelings, per se. But the literacy with which Gavin and Connor expressed theirs amazed him. And sent a small, curdling feeling to his stomach. It had taken Connor three weeks into their relationship to say “I love you.” For Gavin, a month. But for Nines? He had never said it. Had steeled himself from their looks, and tried to keep the distance in his heart. Because how could they keep wanting him, these people who were so unlike him that he longed for, if he couldn’t even voice his own affection? 

Suddenly, Nines wanted to get up. There was thirium in the fridge, chilled like he liked it, but when he finally returned to the bed he had a bottle of thirium and a glass of water. He had spent the better part of the hour talking to the cat, playing with her (pretty, soft, lovely) short fur. He had wanted to skip back to bed, to attempt to slip into some trance-like state before morning. 

But Connor and Gavin, both awake, stared back at him. 

Before Nines could voice anything, two strong arms were leading him back to the bed. “You’ll sleep better in the middle, you know. And if you didn’t wander off.” Connor chuckled, pressing a kiss into the side of his head. 

Gavin was still on the bed. He smiled up at Nines, pulling him down until his head rested against his soft chest. Warm hands stroked through his hair, playing with each strand. 

From behind, Connor’s arms wrapped around him as he resettled in the bed. 

Scooting forwards, Nines placed his arm over Gavin, nuzzling into him. He felt warm, safe. Loved. 

Gavin’s breathing petered into a lull, and Connor’s respirators signaled he, too had fallen back asleep. 

Nines smiled. Softly, he whispered. “I love you both, you know.” 

Only gentle breathing was his answer.


End file.
